Fichier:Glee - Jump (FULL HQ Studio)-0
Description http://www.GleeLounge.com/ Glee Cast Jump Lyrics When I say jump, you say how high I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane This party got me insane, so jump jump jump jump Now I'm gon take it to the roof Everybody with me got they own parachute You ain't scared of heights when you sippin on Goose Party all night like I'm flyin jet new? You ain't never seen nobody get this loose Shawty actin naughty with her body, what it do Jump to this man, bump to this man Stomp to this man, crunk to this man Got another hit man Hold up, I wanna go up, don't wanna throw up My clique pour up, and every bad chick know us Dance, the boy got us all feelin high Ask, the shawty, I'm a astronaut High rollin baby like I'm jumpin on fire Super Bowl pimp good Year on tire Can I be a bird, I gotta be fly Butterfly and spur, and I got a couple words When I say jump, you say how high I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane This party got me insane, so jump jump jump jump When I say jump, you say how high I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane This party got me insane, so jump jump jump jump When I run up in the club, jump in, then I gotta be there Check it out, shawty like Nike Air Up up and away take it off like mere? NBA ballin, I don't care Now what do you do when you see you a shawty and she make it bounce in the room? Hey girl, come on baby, you a fine sexy lady, can I get on your hot air balloon? Sky high, still clubbin like I'm part of the mile high Ears poppin, Bubbalicious help me get right Keep poppin in position after midnight Moese? fried chicken up in NY Jigga what, don't it feel good Houston? We gonna jump ship, all aboard Come around me, and we'll parlay, we're throwed? Cali is jumpin, hit the switch on the 6 4 When I say jump, you say how high I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane This party got me insane, so jump jump jump jump Come on and jump, jump, jump x3 {All my ladies} get down, get down, get down {All my ladies} get down, get down, get down {All the fellas} jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump {All the fellas, the ladies, the fellas, the ladies, let me see you} When I say jump, you say how high I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane This party got me insane, so jump jump jump jump When I say jump, you say how high I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane This party got me insane, so jump jump jump jump Glee Season 1 Watch Glee Season 2 http://www.GleeLounge.com/ Catégorie:Vidéos